


In another life

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, Crushes, Enemies, F/M, Friendship, Nobody is Dead, Not Canon Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This is a different take on what could have happened if Zuko had been on The Gaang's side, Jet lives, a lot of different stuff- okay, to admit it, I'm to lazy to go back and watch Lake Laogi again, so please, just pretend this makes sense. I just don't agree with everybody making Jet the crazy Rapist, the sleazy ex or current, the pedophile, or the bad guy. I honestly LIKED jet. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Longshot (Avatar), Jet & Smellerbee (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Longshot & Smellerbee (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	In another life

Jet comprehended the Dai Li ahead of them, he could see them, but he didn't _see_ them. He knew they were there, but what if they weren't? He didn't know what was real or fake now. 

Aang was calmly trying to convince the Dai Li not to arrest or attack them. 

Jet subconsciously moved his up and over and gripped his right hook sword. He took a deep breath, but let it out when Smellerbee patted him on the back. She and Longshot had always had his back before, so why would now be any different? 

The Dai Li apparently made up their minds and decided to attack. Lee from the Tea shop spewed fire from his hands and in the back of his mind as he dodged an incoming bolder, Jet mentally noticed: I WAS RIGHT. 

He must said it out loud or something, because Smellerbee suddenly started laughing and Longshot was, very unlike himself, smiling and laughing ever so slightly. Jet himself grinned and looked over the edge of the rock.

Suddenly, he looked and met Longshots's eyes, both realizing their mistake. 

"Move!" Jet yelled, grabbing Smellerbee's left sleeve as Long shot grabbed her right. The rock trembled and, with a split second space, Jet shoved Smellerbee in Longshot's direction. Before the rock blocks his view, he has enough time to see her fall on top of him and they both go tumbling. 

"Jet!" Jet turns and sees Katara, needing help. At least, that's what he thinks before she points behind him. He turns and smacked in the face with a rock the size of his fist.

He's blown backwards and hits the cavern wall and he lays there for a minute before standing. He pulls his hook sword out and runs at the Dai Li soldier before getting blown back again. 

"This is impossible." He mutters, getting ready to charge once more at the bored Dai Li. 

He almost does before a blast of fire takes the soldier out. He ducks instinctively before noticing it was just Lee. He shakes his surprise before turning to run to Longshot and Smellerbee. He makes it halfway to them before he turns and looks at Katara, he noticed the way she moves and waterbends, but he also noticed Lee watching her and she watching Lee. He sighs, he knows he doesn't stand a chance anymore. He had his chance, but he blew it. He cursed.

He decides to wait til later to pity himself and continues running towards Longshot and Smellerbee. He can see Smellerbee throwing knives and whatever she can get her hands on at the Dai Li. Longshot is lying on the ground, gently cradling his left side and with blood running down the side of his face. Cursing, Jet realizes, he can't lose them. Their his family. Why did he ever insist on proving Lee a firebender? He couldve just continued on and started a new life with his _family_. But no. He had be Jet. 

He reaches them and bends down over Longshot. 

"What happened!?" He directs to Smellerbee . 

She takes a moment to answer ducking down and away from the corner of the alcove. "He tried to protect me, the idiot! He ran out of arrows after I got hit and he just ran at them! He's an archer! and idiot!"

Jet now noticed the cut on her forehead, right where her hair used cover. He cursed. Again.

He pulled his left hook sword out and runs past Smellerbee and at the Dai Li that had hurt Longshot and hit Smellerbee. He was gonna pay for hurting his family. 

He dodged and weaved his way past the earth thrown at him, jumping over a chasm that had opened at his feet. He got close and hit him with all his might. The hook sword went through the flesh on the arm and got stuck in the bone. Before he could get away, Jet used his other sword to strike the arm. He would be killed the guy too, for he had done to Longshot, but the others intervened.

"Jet! That's enough!" Katara yelled. 

Jet turned and met the others eyes, they were looking at him like he was monster. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Smellerbee had propped Longshot up against the wall and he was watching him, but Longshot ist looked happy, releived. Like he was just realizing the extent that Jet would go to protect him. 

Jet couldn't get his swords out of the bone easy, but Toph came over and managed to bend them out of the Dai Li. Jet's eyebrows raised in surprise at that but she held up a hand to keep him from talking. He shrugged sheathed the swords and jogged over, with some difficulty, over to Longshot. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked his friend. 

Longshot's face was pale and he looked like crap, but Jet probably didn't look any better himself. "Y- yeah. I'll be fine." His voice was shaky and unsure. 

Katara went forward and moved Jet out of the way. "I can fix your side if you want." 

Longshot seemed to consider it, finally nodding his head and undoing the clasp on his chestplate, moving it out of the way and pulling his shirt up, all with his left arm. He held it up and Jet took a deep breath, the whole side of his ribs were bloody and an irritated red color. But, underneath that, Jet could see the blue-purple-green-yellow bruise already forming. He clenched his fist and unclenched at a pointed look from Katara. Smellerbee shifted and fell into Jet's side, eying the gash on Longshot and her own face turning pale. 

Katara pulled some water from a vial and placed her hand on the gash. Longshot immediately started to pull away.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" His eyes were clenched shut, not opening, his arm shaking back around his stomach and chest.

Katara pulled away and frowned, she placed her hand on his upper arm and gently rubbed his arm, " I'm sorry, Longshot, but it's gotta be done, otherwise it'll get infected. I'll try to keep it from hurting so much, but it's going to sting for a bit at first. You'll feel a lot better after its done. "

Longshot slowly opened his eyes, narrowing them at the waterbender, "y- you promise?"

Katara nodded and smiled, " I promise. "

He signed and slowly pulled his shirt back up and closed his eyes again. Smellerbee moved away from Jet and put her hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place, but at the same time, reassuring him. 

Katara placed beer hand back on the gash and started healing it. A cry sounded from Longshot, the kind that Jet hadnt previously known could come from his friend. Longshot buried his face into Smellerbee's arm. She let him. 

a few moments later Katara stopped and put the water back in the vial. "You feel better now?" 

Longshot took a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes, pulling away from Smellerbee in the process. Jet replaced Katara next to him and put a hand on his back. 

"Y-yeah. Thanks." He said to her. He turned to Jet and, barely over a whisper, said, "Thankyou, Jet. For everything. " 

Jet grinned at him and said, " No problem. You guys are my family, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. "

That made Longshot smile sadly and Smellerbee grin. 

Jet swallowed and sighed, he may not have Katara, but, in the end, now, when it mattered, he had something better. He had his best friends at his side. He had his family.


End file.
